El Titán de los anillos
by Sligerer
Summary: mundo de el señor de los anillos, los titanes toman su lugar, y junto con dos aurotas chifladas, desarrollan la misma historia, con algunos cambios... Fic mío y de mi hermana
1. Chapter 1

Weeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaas! Aki Sligerer con Nextice publicando otro fic chistoso y sin sentido... ahora, los humillaremos junto con "El señor de los anillos". Espero q les guste nuestra parodia... bueno, lean, disfruten y manden reviews!

**Advertencia: ** Vamos a tener algunos problemas con los actores y el parlamento.

_El Titán de los Anillos_

Titanes: qué? El titán de los anillos?

Rob: Cómo nos pueden humillar así?

Cy: sí, cuál es su problema?

Nex: quién dijo q los humillaríamos? Tengan, el libreto.

Sli: aunq... sólo improvisen... el libreto está... algo... torcido.

Nex: torcido?

Sli: esq... le puse yaoi n.n

Nex: depravada ¬¬... y... kienes? Escúpelo, cariño... pero no sobre mí.¬¬

Sli: Bueno... lo siento... este... era yaoi entre Slade y Robin n.n

Rob: que?

Slade: admítelo, me amas!

Rob: nunca!

Sli: bueno... no importa u.u

Nex: bueno, mejor comencemos con la historia...

Sli: sí! Les hice unos trajes súper chulos! Están guay! ;)

Nex: ¬¬ q comience la historia...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Personajes:

Bilbo: True Master

Frodo: Aqualad

Sam: Speedy

Gandalf: Raven

Legolas: Cyborg

Gimli: chico bestia

Aragorn: Robin

Arwen: Starfire

Galadriel: Terra (q desperdicio! ù.ú)

Celeborn: ligthning

Gollum: Smigol (el firmó el contrato... su otro lado bipolar no quiso)

Pippin: más

Merry: menos

Boromir: Batman (se prestó para la ocasión XS)

Elrond: El hermano sangre (en este momento, es bueno... pero sigue igual de feo)

Eowyn: Minina

Theoden: (el rey de roham) Galfore

Eomer: Red X (no robin, el otro)

Bárbol: Una mesa gigante.

Ents: las sillas gigantes de madera (lo sentimos, pero sin querer los tallamos XD)

Sauron: Trigon

Saruman: Malchior

Grima (lengua de serpiente): Doctor luz

Balrog: Hotspot

Nazgul: Billy Numerous nazis (son puros de esos tipos encapuchados y montados en pegasos rosados que gritan: Hi Hitler!)

Orcos: Todas las modelos q se presentan al Miss Universo, pero luego, se transforman en terribles monstruos (cuando las describamos, no podrán dormir)

Jinetes Muertos: Billy Numerous (encapuchados, montando ponys rosados, con charangos y cantando: cumballa, señor... cumballa...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introducción:

Terra (Galadriel): En la Tierra Media, los seres habitantes sufrían del terrible mal de la pobreza total... Una moneda de 1 peso era un tesoro codiciado e invaluable para su dueño, puesto que todos eran adictos al chocolate, pero éste escaseaba y era muy caro... costaba 100 pesos, y... ¡Auch!

Nex: lee bien, ñufla...

Terra: estoy leyendo bien ¬¬...

Nex: Lo sé, sólo quería pegarte... Procede.

Terra (Galadriel): ¬¬... Pero, un día, se crearon las legendarias monedas de mil pesos. Se les entregaron 9 a los humanos, 3 a los elfos y 5 a los enanos (N/As: y 23 a los huanacos... XD). Sauron, un hombre...

Nex: yo pensé q era mujer...

Sli: pss tal vez sea travesti...

Terra:... UN HOMBRE lleno de maldad, ambición y amor por el chocolate en su corazón, se puso celoso, y lleno de ira y el estómago vacío, creó la legendaria moneda de $10.000...

Sli: a todo esto, robin, te gané la apuesta anterior, me debes $10.000...

Rob: bueno, este... yo... nnu...

Terra: ¿puedo seguir? Gracias. Entonces...

Nex: no! No puedes seguir, ¿quién te ha dado permiso?

Terra: esta bien, renuncio!

Nex: no! No puedes renunciar, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para renunciar? Y en tu contrato dice q no puedes renunciar a menos de q yo lo diga...

Sli: y para ese entonces, estarás despedida, así q no podrás renunciar. Ahora, continúa tu relato.

Nex: ¿ves? Ya te dieron permiso, ahora, continúa...

Terra: bien ¬¬... ENTONCES, fue cuando la Tierra Media entró en el caos, y calló en la guerra, y...

Sli: ...salió por la puerta trasera! n.n

Terra:... y Sauron y sus aliados (billy numerous y modelos) comenzaron la conquista. Un día, y durante una mortífera batalla, un hombre logró arrebatarle la moneda a Sauron, dejandolo en su miseria, y sin chocolate...

Nex: y le salieron tres espinillas! Yo misma las conté... Slade! El café!

Sli: yo quiero un moccachino con crema n.n

Slade: ya, ya

Terra: La guerra volvió a la Tierra...

Nex: no q ya se había ido por la puerta trasera?

Terra: sí, pero volvió a entrar, por la delantera ¬¬

Sli: oh! ya me queda más claro. Gracias, chueca.

Terra:¬¬... y todo volvió al caos. Hasta q un atentado nazi contra aquel hombre, hizo que la moneda se perdiera, y que quedara en el olvido... y aquello q nunca debió ser olvidado, quedó en el olvido...

Sli: llamen al guionista, no me gusta la frase... es tan... repetitiva.

Nex: tú eres la guionista.

Sli: cierto! a ver... esto... no! Me gusta. Sigue.

Nex: tiene lógica. Lo que no tenía que ser olvidado, quedó en el olvido, y fue olvidado!

Sli: de seguro eran amnésicos todos

Terra: ...HASTA QUE UN DÍA, la encontró la criatura Gollum, que se consumió por la ambición...

Nex: alcohol y drogas!

Terra: de la moneda...

Sli: donde?

Terra: ...¬¬ para las reservas de invierno. Pero la moneda no estaba feliz, y un día salió en busca de un nuevo paraje. Y luego, se fue en el avión, y viajó, y viajó en el bolsillo de la criatura más absurda: Un hobbit. Y permaneció, hasta los días que comienzan a pasar...

Capítulo uno: ambición, chocolates, y una moneda

Era una tranquila tarde en la Comarca los Zungareños. Aqualad estaba placidamente sentado en el pasto, apoyado en un árbol, en el cual había una ardilla dudosa, que le lanzaba las reservas de invierno(nueces), y leyendo un libro de procedencia dudosa: "PlayHobbit"

Aqualad(frodo): queeee pieeernaaaas, digo, pobre caperucita roja nnu

En ese momento, escuchó el ruido de una carreta... y supo q era raven (gandalf). Se paró y la fue a recibir.

Aqualad: llegas tarde.

Raven: Una hechicera nunca llega tarde, si no, en el preciso momento en el que hay que llegar... voy a matar a la guionista ¬¬

Nex: te kieren matar, sliger... ahora, como eres famosa, y estás actuando para nosotras, llegaste sólo con unos elegantes minutos de retraso.

Raven: prefiero lo anterior, bien... hola.

Y mientras se desarrollaba la anterior plática tan interesante, Aqualad se sentó a su lado.

Aqualad: hola, nena... te gustan mis pectorales?

Raven: no ¬¬ "_aunq no están nada mal..."_

Y llegan a la casa de True Master (Bilbo).

Raven: hola?

True: No recibo a nadie!

Raven: ni sikiera a una amiga?

True: (abriendo la puerta) hola, raven la azul, pasa, pasa...

Raven: raven la azul? Suena mal...

Sli: pero el azul es tu color favorito...

Raven: pero suena mal.

Nex: a mí también me gusta el azul, así q te quedas así.

Raven:¬¬... bueno.

Y así, llegó la tarde, en q se celebraba la despedida de True Master, la cual cumplía 1.500 años (N/As: q vieeejaaaaaaa! Debe ser una piltrafa!XD)

Y así, llegó la hora del discurso.

True: Bueno, amigos... me siento triste de decir adiós, pero no todas las despedidas son tristes, porque le doy con el pañuelo, no tengo reloj, y me voy en micro... Como todos sabrán, hoy cumplo 1.500, y será mi primera desmenuzada de pollo. Y además, las tapas del baño estarán limpias, gracias al lubricante de autos, q se enorgullece de presentar a los lápices felices.

Música de fondo: _si tu kieres estar feliz, sólo debes llamar al 1-8-8-quiero-un-lápiz-feliz-5-5-9-3, llame ya y será feliz, como un lápiz! Hay en 100 maravillosos colores, rojo, verde, púrpura, azul, verde rojizo, castaño, castaño a su lado, verde moco, color barrera, blanco invisible, crema, batida, naranjo frito, amarillo camarón, estufa encendida, etc... _ Sigue la música anunciando colores, pero nadie le da bola. Con excepción de unos "infantes" que sacaban sus teléfonos celulares ultra modernos, última generación, y llamaban para tener lápices felices.

True: Y bueno, también me gustan las albóndigas... y gracias a ti, anita, q me has traído una torta llena de coles y cebollas, he podido reflexionar en la importancia del W.C. en la vida cotidiana... y del desodorante ambiental, el cual me ayuda en los momentos más duros de mi vida, y a aguantar ese insoportable olor, de cuando prendo la estufa, y me pondo a leer un libro, con olor a alcachofa, y los malvadiscos impregnados con clavitos, y los hoyos de los clavos tiran montones de mocos compungidos, los cuales me sueno con rapidez, y empiezo a escribir un libro... todo esto, hace de mí, una mujer mejor. (N/As: q es estooo! Q mierda d discurso! Q estupidez!XD)

Todos: (llorando de emoción) q hermoso! Snif, snif, ni mi suegra cuando tenía 6.000 años dio un discurso tan hermoso... bravo! Bravo!

True: Bueno, ahora he de partir. Adiós.

Y en ese momento, un funcionario le pasa a True un cártel q dice: "**Soy invisible. Ignórenme**"

Todos: oooh! ¿¿Donde esta? ¡¡No la veo! ¿¿A donde habrá ido? Rayos y centellas! Ha desaparecido! Recórcholis!

True: (caminando hacia su casa) jajajajajaja, nadie me vio, ahora podré ser feliz y comprarme chocolate, muajajajajajajaja!

Decía, entrando a su casa.

Raven: Me huele a dinero... Entrégamelo! "_me está dando hambre..."_

True: pero... pero es taaaaan preciosa... preciosa... $o$

Raven: ¿preciosa? Así la llamaron en la antigüedad aquellos que eran consumidos por la ambición de comer chocolate, el cual está a mitad de precio. Te dan cuatros quilos a elección por 200 pesos, en la chocolatería de la esquina, la del frente.

True: ö OOOh! Q bien, la iré a gastar...

Raven: no, no, no, no, no. La moneda me la pasas a mí.

True: y por qué? ò.ó Ya lo sé! tú me kieres robar a la preciosa... LA QUIERES PARA TI! LA QUIERES GASTAR TÚ, TROGLODITA...!

Raven: TROGLODITA! NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS! ERES TÚ AQUÍ LA QUIERE ESA PROMOCIÓN DE CERDOS! UNA AMISTAD NO ACABA POR UNA SIMPLE MONEDA!

True: Ooooh... no lo había visto de esa forma... Ten, déjasela a Aqualad... Adiós, amiga Raven.

Raven: Claro, yo se la daré... "_Seeee, claaaroooo... ahorita tengo hambre, iré a la chocolatería..."_ Vete en paz.

True se va con un palito, del cual cuelga un mantel, y deja ver un calzoncillo, pasteles, povidona, una dona, un cassette de Robi Williams ("Los éxitos de mi vida") y un pañal, q se ve algo... ¿¿cómo decirlo con educación? Algo... "usado".

Raven: Bien... Primera parada, la chocolatería...

Sli: hey! Eso no está en el libreto!

Raven: y qué...?

Nex: pero eso no está en el libreto!

Rae: pero tengo hambre...

Sli: pero eso no está en el libreto!

Rae: pero tengo hambre...

Nex: pero eso no está en el libreto!

Slade (sosteniendo una bandeja con café): esto va a algún lado? ¬¬

Nex (mira a raven y luego a slade confundida, para luego tomar su café): No!

Sli: pss... mira, loca de la capucha, te pagamos, y tú lees el maldito libreto, okis? n.n

Rae: como q loca?¬¬

Nex: Loca con dinero!

Sli: me ultrajan!

Todos: eu?

Sli: nada nnu

En eso, Aqualad entra a la casa de True, mira a Raven con preocupación.

Aqualad: En serio no te gustan mis pectorales? T.T snif snif...

Raven: En serio ¬¬

Aqualad: Bueno, ya qué!... Aaaa ver, a ver... mi torpedo? Aki está n.n

Rae: Ehemmmm...

Aqu: nnu... bueno... dónde está True master?

Rae: se la comieron los monos...

Aqu: hablando de comer... kieres ir a cenar conmigo? ;)

Rae: no... espera... tú pagas?

Aqu: por supuesto... si no, no sería una invitación...

Rae: bien... acepto.

Sli: hey! No están siguiendo el libreto!

Nex: han dejado totalmente apartada de su vida a esa piltrafa! (true master)

Sli: T.T xq no siguen el libretoooo?

Aqu: hey hey! Quien dijo q iríamos ahora? Iremos después...

Nex: bien, tórtolos... Lean el maldito libreto...

Sli: Maldito! T.T

Rae: bien... como iba diciendo... True te dejó esto... (sacando un pañal) no!... esto no!... ESTO. (mostrando la moneda)

Aqu: hurra! Comidaaaaaa! (intenta echarse a la boca la moneda)

Rae: idiota! Es una moneda!

Aqu: creí que era chocolate... Aunq... es dorada... y de $10.000! No kieres acompañarme a comprar la promoción de cerdos?

Rae: otro día... (y escucha un ruido sospechoso, afuera en la ventana).

Raven se asoma a la ventana.

Rae: qué haces aquí, speedy?

Speedy: yo... esteee... (muy nervioso)... yo... estaba... comiéndome las raíces de sus árboles.

Rae: aki no hay árboles ¬¬...

Spy: eeeh... cortando los arbustos?

Rae: aki no hay arbustos...¬¬

Spy: chupando la maleza?

Rae: aki no hay maleza... ¬¬

Spy: cenando lodo?

Rae: aki no hay lodo... ¬¬

Spy: escarbando en la tierra?

Rae: aki no hay tierra ¬¬... hay sólo arena para gatos...

Spy: QUEEEE! (Speedy salta dentro de la casa, y una turba furiosa de gatos lo araña sin piedad!)

Aqu: de donde salieron esos gatos?...

Sli: nextice! Te dije que no te compraras tantos gatos... ¬¬

Nex: lo siento! Sus caras eran hermosas... no podía decidirme por ninguno... así q me los llevé todos... (una flecha gigante aparece apuntando a nextice, y un cartel dice: "compradora compulsiva de gatos")

Nex: hey! Yo soy de esas...

Rae. Podemos seguir? ¬¬ (tiene un gato en la cabeza)

Nex: claro... Slade! El café!

Sli: yo kiero unas donas... y, por favor, tesoro... arregla esta falta de ortografía que está en el guión... y saca copias para todos.

Slade: (con una sonrisa malévola detrás de la máscara) será un placer...

Nex: ah! Y antes de que te vayas, Slade... dale un baño a mis gatos...

Slade: soy... alérgico a los gatos.

Nex: no me interesa! Ahora quiero q les des un baño a todos, y quiero verlos esponjosos y limpios a todos! Si no, no te pagaré...

Slade: tú no me pagas...

Nex: no importa, ahora vete! Y dale un baño a mis gatos.

Slade: ya, ya... ¬¬

Una vez que los gatos se van.

Spy: (medio muerto) Ho... por qué había arena para gatos? Soy alérgico a los gatos! T.T

Rae: todo el mundo dice eso... pero solo el 1,2578 lo es de verdad.

Spy: pero... yo soy parte de ese 1 coma algo !

Aqu: muy bien, volviendo a la historia... q haces aki, Speedy?

Spy: sólo espiaba... es decir, comía arena para gatos...

Sli y Nex: ASHCOOOOO! (asco) . 

Spy: ¬¬... yo quería ver qué pasaba, temía que Aqualad se fuera del país... es decir... ¡nada!... pero...

Rae: bn bn bn... si dices algo de lo que ocurrió aki, te venderé a Sliger y a Nextice...

Sli y Nex: ya lo imaginamos con un tutú sirviendo café...

Slade: síiiiiiiiii!

Spy: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Esta bien, no diré nada! T.T piedad!

Slade: ooooh ... u.u

Nex: oh, salde... a ti no t cambiaríamos por nada en el mundo.

Slade: doble oooooh u.u

Rae: me quiero ir luego a cenar, así q sigamos!

Aqu: me gustan las nenas impacientes... mamacita... ;)

Rae: qué! Ò.ó (en eso, una mesa sale volando y le pega a Aqualad)

Aqu: auch! Estoy bien... estoy bien? Sí, estoy bien!

Spy: bueno, y d q hablaban?

Rae: todo lo q escuchaste, imbécil!

Spy: u.u bueno... snof snif

Rae: bueno, Aqualad, debes ir a Mordor, y deshacerte de la moneda. Debes lanzarla dentro del volcán...

Aqu: tendremos problemas... nunca me fue bien en baseball...

Rae: esto no tiene nada que ver con baseball, imbécil!

Nex: pero con golf sí! (con el típico gorrito, con Sliger atrás sosteniéndole el saco cn palos de golf y pelotas... vestidas de escocesas... nextice apunta, y le pega a la bola) BOLAAAAAA!

Y les cae en la cabeza a todos los actores en escena.

Sli: vaya! Eso es un hoyo en... uno... dos... tres... Tres!

Nex: sí! Triple puntaje para mí! I WIN!

De vuelta a escena... todos con una bolsita de hielo en la cabeza...

Rae: sólo tira la moneda al volcán...ç

Aqu: déjame revisar mi agenda...(saca su agenda) mmm... no, no, no... lo siento, tendrá que ser otro día, LINDA... tengo la agenda llena...

Rae: IRÁS Y PUNTOOOO! ò.ó

Aqu: ya! Iré! Iré!

Entretanto, Speedy trataba de huir...

Rae: (sujetándolo) adonde crees que vas, insecto?

Spy: al baño... (cara d estarse aguantando)

Rae: después... ahora, escúchame bien... Deberás seguir en todo a Aqualad, y nunca apartarte de él... si no cumples, yo te voy a ven...

Spy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rae: no me dejaste terminar...

Spy: no importa... ya entendí!

Rae: a buen entendedor, pocas palabras... bien... ahora, váyanse.

Aqu: (saliendo) nos vemos en la cena, bombón ;)

Rae: sí, sí... sólo váyanse...

Speedy mira con odio a Raven, para salir tras Aqualad.

Rae: (mirando como se van) en el libreto dice que los voy a echar de menos... Pero eso sería una GRAN mentira.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno... hasta aki este cap... el siguiente tendrá menos chacota... esq no nos aguantamos... pero el siguiente tiene más historia, asiq sigan leyendo, y MANDEN REVIWES!

Nex: Sladeeee!

Slade: si?

Nex: cómo dejaste a mis mininos?

Slade: como gatos...

Nex: relucientes?

Slade: impecables...

Nex: sin errores?

Slade: cero.

Nex: está bien... porque o si no, te mato n.n

Slade: O.O

Sli: y cómo está el libreto, Slady?

Slade: (sonríe maliciosamente detrás de la máscara, por lo que no nos damos cuenta) está muuuuuuuuy bien... Slady! Ò.ó

Nex: es un nuevo apodo, **SLADY.**

Slade: no me digan así...

Nex: trae el café, **SLADY.**

Slade: ya voy...

Sli: trae recuerdos! n.n

Nex: se va a algún lado?

Sli: no... me refería a que me trajera donas... por favor, **SLADY.**

Nex: una doble porción de donas, **SLADY.**

Slady: ya! No me digan así! T.T bastaaa! Mamáaaaaa! Mis jefas se mofan de mí! T.T

Sli: parece artista frustrado...

Nex: jefas? Jefas, eh? Me gusta...

Y así, termina el fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!! Aki ta' el segundo cap... esperamos q les guste... lean, disfruten, rían, y MANDEN REVIEWS!!

Capítulo dos: un viaje, gatos y la misma moneda.

Spy: (con cara de exhausto, sudando, avanzando apenas) ya llegamos?? Hemos caminado kilómetros, y kilómetros, y...

Aqu: Speedy... estamos apenas a **DOS** metros de la casa... ¬¬

Spy: je je nnu

**Narrador: **y así, nuestros héroes...

Nex: quién contrató a este charlatán?? ¬¬

Sli: tú ¬¬

Nex: yo?? Con qué dinero?? Cómo le pagaría??!! Yo no contrataría a ese idiota...

Sli: pero tú lo contrataste... ¬¬

Nex: te digo que no fui yo... Tú eres la guionista, tú debiste darle un papel a ese charlatán...

**Narrador: **charlatán?? A quién lla... AAAAAAAAAAH!

Nex le pega, y el charlatán cae hacia atrás.

Nex: tú cállate!! ¬¬

Sli: bien... yo no lo contraté... y el guión dice algo distinto!!

**Narrador: **vuestro guión es un desastre!! Dice puras blasfemias, hiere los sentimientos de los demás!! Deberíais tener vergüenza!! Cómo osáis hacer algo semejante??

Nex: Sinvergüenza!! ¬¬

Sli: con las manos... y mi computador!! n.n

**Narrador:** Son héroes!! Esta es una historia épica!! Son héroes!!

Todos: WAAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAA!!! Q CHARLATÁN!!

Sli: héroe es...

Nex: ...Slade, porque viste en mallas, y...

Sli: ...y nos trajo el café a tiempo...

Nex: por cierto, gracias, Slade

Sli:... Pero ellos...

Nex: ... ellos son un par de depravados...

Sli: ...homosexuales!!

Aqua y Spy: Heeeeeeey!!! Ò.ó

Aqua: YO NO SOY DE ESOS!!!

Spy: YO TAMPOOOCOOOOOOOO!!! "_¿Cómo me descubrieron? _O.O"

Sli: bien, "parejita"... Sigan en lo suyo...

Aqua: a qué te refieres con "en lo suyo"...?

Sli: a que sigan leyendo el guión, maldita sea!! Qué pensabas??

Nex: o tal vez, Aqualad no quería leer el guión, y quería hacer una "aventurilla" con su "amiguito" Speedy...

El mencionado se pone **rojo.**

Aqua: yo no quería hacer eso! Sólo quiero leer el guión.

Sli: lean mi guión...

Nex: pero no dijiste q estaba torcido??

Sli: Maldita sea!! Eran sólo las partes en las q aparecían Robin y Slade... Y las eliminéeee!!! T.T snif, snif

Slade: "_eso es lo q tú crees..."_

Aqua: vamos, Speedy... Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer...

Al amanecer, nuestros he- quiero decir, los homosexuales siguieron su camino hacia Mordor, pero aún no salían de la comarca.

Spy: este... Aqualad??

Aqua: -peinándose- estamos en escena, después...

Spy: no, escucha...

Aqua: oh! Está bien... Te daré un minuto...

Spy: bueno... verás...

Aqua: tic-tac tic-tac desperdicias mi tiempo...

Spy: es que yo... –se pone rojito- Yo te... –en eso, los gemelos más y menos chocan contra ellos- WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Aqua: yo te wa?? Eso importa?? Estoy a un paso de mi estrellato... y tú me dices "yo te wa"??

Spy: T.T... uuhuhuhuhuhu... snif... snif...

En eso notan que los gemelos están llenos de verduras y frutas.

Más y Menos: corran rápido!! Robamos todas las verduras del huerto de la señora Makemore!!

Los cuatro salen corriendo y gritando como mariquitas...

Los cuatro: -gritando con voces afeminadas- AAAAAAAAAH!! –corriendo como Elle Woods en "Legalmente Rubia" ("Legaly Blond")-

Nex: eso no debería estar en el guión... –con tapones en los oídos-

Sli: -también con tapones- Buenos, este... COF COF... No me resistí! n.n

Nex: para la próxima, haré el guión contigo!! El que todo contarte y tu escribas se acabó!! Desde ahora en adelante todo será juntas!! Y revisaremos y/o cambiaremos las cosas que hay en tu guión... No más estupideces!! No más mariquitas!! No más homosexuales!! –con una bandera estadounidense detrás, con un puño arriba y un micrófono-

Música de fondo: aleluya!! Aleluya!!

Sli: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! T.T

Nex: .. sólo cuando esté de acuerdo.

Sli: huf! –suspiro de alivio- Menos mal

Nex: ... Continúen.

Aqua: OH, NO!! Rompieron mis uñaaaas!!! Tanto trabajo limándolas, hipócritas!!! T.T

El resto: u¬¬

Más y menos: a este chico se le subieron los humos...

Sli: LEAN EL MALDITO GUION!!

Aqu: Ay, ya! Pesá! (de "pesada")

Sli: ¬¬ arr...

Nex: Slade!! El café!!

Slade: ya ya... ¬¬

Los dementes en escena se esconden debajo de un árbol.

Aqu: AAAAAAAAAAH!! UNA ARAÑA!!!! AAAAAAAAH!!! UN GUSANO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (sale corriendo, y se pone su bata) Voy a mi camerino personal... No soporto este muladar...

Nextice se acerca y le tira un insecticida a la cara.

Aqu: Ay! Pero qué haces? Me despeinas!!

Sli: con eso te durará hasta la muerte... ni los gusanos te degradarán por el olor...

Nex: deja de chillar y a escena... qué arañas ni que nada?? Son de plástico! Las pusimos para que hubiera un ambiente más real... Slade?? Qué hay con mi café??

Slade: enseguida!! (cantando) trulilulilu trulilulilu

Nex: ese es mi chico en mallas!! Ahora, continúen...

Spy: ven, asualad... tenemos que sentarnos aki...

Aqu: por qué me dices asualad??

Spy: Quién dijo que te estaba hablando a ti?

Aqu: (mirando a todos lados) A quién más?

Spy:... eeeeeh... a tu suela¿Qué no la ves?

Aqu: no...

Sli: BASTAAAAA!!! ESO NO ESTÁ EN EL GUIÓN!! Ahora... lean... adelante, **asualad.**

Suela de aqu: (con voz chillona) TU PIE APESTA!! Y ME DA HEMORRAGIA NASAL!!

Todos: puaaaaaaaj!!!

Spy: Tiene nariz?? O.O

Asu: No... bien... leeré el guión... Hey!! Mi nombre no es ese... Los demandaré...

Spy: (susurrando) psss... el guión...

Aqu: esto me huele muy mal...

Más: perdón... fueron los porotos...

Spy: (susurrando) pssss... el guión... psss... el guión...

Aqu: escucho algo allí afuera...

Los cuatro paran la oreja y escuchan un leve: Cumbayá señor... cumbayáaaaa...

Spy: NOOOOOOOO!!! SON LOS JINETES MUERTOS!!!

Todos en escena: CALLATEEEEEE!!!

Jinetes muertos: escuché algo, señor... qué será?? Un hombre gritó en español... Cumbayá... (con el ritmo de la canción)

Aqu: (susurrando) te han oído...

Spy: perdón T.T

Jinetes muertos: alguien pidió perdón, quien será? Será un ave volador, señor? Cumbayá... (cantando)

Aqu: ahora creen eres un ave...

Jinetes muertos: no es un ave, señor... es quizás... el idiota de Speedy, señor, homosexual... (cantando)

Spy: HEEEEY!! QUIEN DIJO QUE YO ERA HOMOSEXUAL??!!

Jinetes muertos: debajo del árbol está el homosexual, a ya yay de mí, señor, Cumbayá... (cantando)

Aqu: (grito afeminado) A CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!

Los cuatro salen corriendo del árbol, más y menos se pierden de vista, y Spy y Aqu intentan correr rápido.

Spy: tú puedes controlar el agua, no?? Allí hay un río... HAS ALGO!!

Aqu: ashkabarabari cuchibaribar quiero que se inunde este lugar.

No pasa nada.

Spy: qué demonios fue eso??

Aqu: nunca viste my little pony? ("mi pequeño pony")

Spy: no... eso es para maricas...

Aqu: entonces sí la viste...

Spy: hey!!

Jinetes muertos: el marica no vio, ay señor, la película... Pura educación, señor, Cumbayá... es my little pony, señor... a ya yay...

Los jinetes muertos los persiguen.

Nuestros homosexuales corren, doblan una esquina, y se caen en una cueva de marmotas. Los jinetes muertos los pierden de vista.

Jinetes muertos: se perdieron de vista, señor... ¿por qué será? Se han hecho arena de gato, señor... Cumbayá...

Los jinetes muertos se van.

Spy: (dentro de la cueva) No veo nada...

Aqu: toma mi encendedor.

Spy: fumas?? O.O

Aqu: no es momento para hablar de eso ahora.

Spy prende el encendedor, y está frente a frente con una marmota con un delantal blanco y un sombrero de chef.

Spy apaga el encendedor.

Una de las marmotas prende una lámpara con un interruptor.

Spy y Aqu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Las marmotas los golpean con sus suelas.

Marmotas: (al dejar de golpearlos) Cerdo

Aqu: hey! Soy hermoso! T.T

Marmotas: Cerdo

Aqu: hey!

Spy: espera... creo que intentan decirnos algo... algo en su idioma antiguo... De seguro deben haber escritos y jeroglíficos, y... -

Aqu: YO LO UNICO QUE VEO ES QUE ME ESTÁN INSULTANDO!! Y que traen una bandeja con cerdo asado y queso...

Marmotas: coman... cerdo... coman...

Spy: ooooh, sí!! (comienza a comer) Una tribu oculta encontrada por nosotros -... Siéntete orgulloso, y come de su cerdo!!

Aqu: (a punto de comer) Cuántas calorías tiene este cerdo?? O.o

Marmotas: coman... cerdo... coman...

Aqu: está bien... son muy persuasivos... no sabía que tenía muy pocas calorías...

Spy: (con la boca llena) ño cmañs... (traducción: no comas)

Aqu: perdón? qué? Las marmotas nos han invitado a comer... Te van a pegar con sus suelas, y yo no haré nada al respecto.

Spy: frdoñn (traducción: perdón)

Aqu: disculpa? En qué idioma tratas de hablarme??

Spy: mpañol

Aqu: disculpa?

Spy: mpañol

Aqu: pañal? Olvídalo!

Spy: T.T huhhuuuhhhuu

Bueno... al terminar la hermosa comida con las guapas marmotas, que por cierto, viven en la villa Marmotina... en la cual se dará un espectáculo de marmotas acuáticas, y todos ustedes están cordialmente invitados... Sabían que la villa Marmotina es conocida por sus exquisiteces en cerdos?? Y que...

Nex: yo quiero ir... Slade!! Me llevas!!?? Será grandioso... Marmotina, marmotas acuáticas... cerdo!!

Sli: sí... será como estar rodeada de peluches... .-

Slade: sí... sí... ¬¬

Nex: slade! Y mi café villa marmotiano??

Slade: sí... sí... ¬¬... aki está...

Ehem... como iba diciendo, se despidieron de las marmotas y volvieron a viajar.

Aqu: mira mi jockey villa marmotina...

Spy: a mí no me dieron... Pero tengo una chapita.

Cae la noche... los aplasta... Y llegan a las puertas de un pueblo.

Toc – Toc

Persona del otro lado: psss... contraseña...

Aqu: eeeh... villa Marmotina?? O.O

Persona: pase, entre... sea bienvenido...

Entran a un bar.

Aqu: dame una chela, amigo...

Spy: pero, Aqu...

Aqu: Aqu?? Mi nombre es Aqualad...

Spy: pero, Aqualad... Primero es una chela, luego un vodka, luego un whisky y después un martini... No tenemos suficiente dinero (abre su monedero, que le tejió su abuelita cuando tenía 5 años. En el monedero hay dos pesos, una pelusa, una bolita, un clip, una polilla y un confort usado.)

Aqu: suficiente dinero?? Qué dinero?? Con eso no me puedo comprar ni un collak!!

Se van a sentar, sin dinero.

En eso, se acerca un joven encapuchado.

Joven encapuchado: tranquilos... les invito una chela... Y... De dónde sacaste ese jockey de villa Marmotina??

Aqu: no me queda otro, pero te puedo regalar calcetines...

Joven encapuchado: genial! -

Spy: y yo te puedo regalar un chupete (usado) n.n

Joven encapuchado: eeeh... no gracias, no me gusta chupar... me quedo con los calcetines.

Aqu y Spy se toman la chela.

En eso, a Aqu se le cae la moneda.

Joven encapuchado: OOOOOH!! O.O no puede ser... esa moneda...

Spy: sabes acerca de esto?

Joven encapuchado: sé lo que necesito saber... ME HAN ROBADO!!! Con que no tenían dinero, eh?

Aqu: pero te di calcetines!! Y de villa Marmotina!! O sea, qué más quieres??

Joven encapuchado: una chela...

Aqu: ordénala tú... yo te di calcetines.

Spy: no podemos gastar esa moneda...

Aqu: (limándose las uñas) Speedy... no hables con extraños...

Joven encapuchado: por qué no la pueden gastar? Eh?

Spy: pues, verás...

Aqu: Speedy... le estás confiando información confidencial a un extraño...

Spy: pero nos dio una chela...

Aqu: desde cuándo eres así?? A ti nunca te han importado las chelas...

Spy: y tú desde cuándo fumas?? Eh??

Aqu: tener un encendedor no significa nada...

Spy: ah, no??

Joven encapuchado: zzzzzzzz

Aqu: sólo me gusta... prenderle... fuego... a ... a las... manzanas... sí... qué ricas son esas manzanas!! Con un pequeño...

Spy: el encapuchado está dormido!!

Aqu: mejor vámonos... así él paga la cuenta...

Spy: pero, Aqualad... no seas deshonesto...

Aqu: por qué? Le dimos calcetines, qué más puede pedir??

Spy: pero, Aqualad...

Aqu: si nos vamos, te contaré lo del encendedor ¬¬

Spy: bien, nos vamos

- Se levantan-

Joven encapuchado: (despertándose) qué hago aquí?? Quienes son ustedes?? Dónde está Batman?? Oye... tú no eres Batman!!... Espera... ¿me estabas contando algo sobre una moneda?

Spy: bueno, verás... Lo que pasa es que el malvado Trigon...

Aqu: Speedy... le estás hablando a un extraño...

Spy: tu partiste hablándole...

Aqu: sí... pero eso no significa que le haya confiado información confidencial...

Joven encapuchado: me van a contar algo o van a estar hablando entre ustedes dos toda la noche?

Spy: le contaré...

Aqu: no...

Spy: quizás sepa algo de un ratón llamado Jimmy...

Aqu y Joven encapuchado: Ratón Jimmy??

Spy: Lo perdí hace unas semanas... T.T snif... Era gordito... Con una colita laaaargaaaa y amarilla... Era blanquito como el algodón... Y suave como el alquitrán... Y tenía un jockey de los Goo Goo Dolls... T.T...

Aqu: Espera! No tenía unas patas arrugadas como las de mi abuela??

Spy: sí...

Aqu: no era ese que deambulaba por mi casa robando queso??

Spy: Sí!! T.T buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Aqu: emmm... Speedy... Digamos que... eeeeh... cómo te lo explico?? ...

Joven encapuchado: con delicadeza... por favor...

Aqu: asé a tu ratón y me lo comí hace dos semanas.

Joven encapuchado: hui! qué frío!

Aqu: abrígate ¬¬

Joven encapuchado: ¬¬

Spy: por quéeeeeeee???!! ERA TAAAAAN JOVEEEEEEEEN!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!! BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA! T.T

Aqu: tenía mil cuatrocientos cincuenta años!!! Qué querías que hiciera??!!

Spy: QUERERLO!!! T.T

Aqu: mira... tiene una explicación lógica; un día, hace dos semanas, vi un programa de chef donde cocinaban ratones de mayor edad... Pues tu ratón estaba en mi refrigerador sacando queso... Y la curiosidad, de cómo sabría, mató al ratón: Lo asé.

Spy: Cómo pudiste???!!! T.T

Aqu: bueno... Tenía una sartén... Abrí a tu pequeño ratón, le saqué todo aquello que no debía consumir, lo rellené con queso, verduras y la salsa especial "Aqualandia"... Sabía bien...

Spy: INSENSIBLEEEEEEEE!!!! T.T

Joven encapuchado: (comiendo ratón relleno) tiene razón! Los ratones de mayor edad saben muy bien con queso y verduras... Y por sobre todo, la salsa especial "Aqualandia"!!

Spy: O.O... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! T.T

Aqu: tranquilízate, Speedy, y mira a tu alrededor... ¡Todo el mundo come ratones rellenos!

Spy mira a su alrededor... Toda la gente, de ese pequeño y feo muladar, está comiendo ratón de mayor edad relleno... ¡Con la salsa "Aqualandia"!

Spy: estúpidos... T.T snif

Joven encapuchado: (hablando con Aqu) prueba este ratón... está exquisito... (ahora, hablando con Spy) Y tú qué estabas contando acerca de una moneda??

Spy: bueno... tenemos que destruirla, porque es la mayor fuente de poder de Trigon... Y DEJA DE COMER RATOOOOOOON!!!! T.T

Joven encapuchado¿quieres sopa? Es de ratón de mayor edad... Y está relleno!! Y...

Spy: CALLENSEEEEEEE!!! T.T

Aqu: vamos, Speedy... Prueba este ratón...

Spy lo prueba de mala gana...

Spy: pero qué... o esto... esto... ESTO ES MAGNÍFICO!!! NUNCA HABIA PROBADO ALGO TAN DELICIOSO!!

Aqu: ves? Te dije que los ratones de mayor edad eran exquisitos.

Al rato, salen de la taberna y van a la habitación del Joven encapuchado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaas –final insinuante- -

Bueno... sabemos q este capi no aporta muxo... pero el siguiente sí!!

Sólo les deseamos una FELIZ NAVIDAD y q el viejo Pascuense (pascuero...) pase por sus closets, regalando mercancías de villa Marmotina... son súper chidas!!! ;)

Bueno... eso es todo por ahora... nos estamos leyendo...

Se despiden gentilmente,

Nextice

Sliger

...Y el viejo Pascuense xD


End file.
